One song
by The-3-Sueslayers
Summary: Sueslayer2 One song got your attention. One song carried you back to me. And one song made you mine. Post game. Spoilers. Rated T just in case. Fluff/songfic. Don't own.
1. This one's for You

Sheena stared at the wall, lost in thought, remembering her friends from before. Lloyd had grown into a strong, capable man, and a wonderful crafter. He had married Colette, and the two were now on their way around the new combined world. Kratos, ever the enigma, had disappeared off the map long ago. Raine had become one of the finest researchers the world had ever seen, and Genis assisted her when he could spare time from Presea and his job as a professor. The duo had already uncovered things that had managed to elude Tethe'alla's researchers for decades. Regal had gone back to work at the company he had headed before, and it was as successful as it had ever been. Zelos had become a performer. It turned out that he had vocal potential and a knack for writing songs. And Sheena? She had gone back to Mizuho, where life had gone on exactly as she had expected it to.

"Sheena?" A member of the Mizuho intelligence network, as diligent as ever, poked his head into her room. "There's a tape here you might want to see."

"What is it?" she asked.

"We think it may have something to do with you. It's a part of the Ex-Chosen's concert."

"Zelos?" Sheena said. "What would that have to do with me?"

"You'll see..." He replied.

"Alright," she said, getting up. She followed him into a room, where there was a monitoring screen. Onscreen, Zelos stood on a stage, bowing. The screen was frozen. He hadn't changed at all in five years.

The young man pressed something, and the screen began to play. Zelos stood up, and the applause faded. He looked right at the screen.

"This song," he said, "is for someone I know... well, knew. Messenger of Death, Messenger of Light, screaming Banshee."

Sheena froze, shocked.

__

"And Sheena," Zelos said, "Will be the screaming Banshee."

__

"See?"

_Zelos laughed. "Doesn't Banshee fit her?"___

"There's the Banshee, living up to her nickname once again!" Zelos said.

"Yes, that's right," said Zelos. "My old friend from the Journey. Well, if she's listening right now, I'm... sorry. There's a lot I didn't say when we saw each other last. I thought of her when I wrote this song, and I'm thinking of her now, when I sing it."

The music started behind him, and the lights went low. He didn't do any flashy dancing, just stood and stared right out at of the screen. Right at her.

__

"This one will never sell  
they'll never understand.  
I don't even sing it well,  
I try but I just can't.

But I sing it every night,  
and I fight to keep it in,  
'cause this one's for you.  
This one's for you."

He looked away from the camera and the audience, his voice still amplified my the microphone he was wearing.

__

"I've done a hundred songs,  
from fantasies to lies.  
But this one's so real for me,  
that I'm the one who cries.  
And I sing it every night,  
and I fight to hide the tears,  
'cause this one's for you.  
This one's for you."

He turned back. There were tears in his eyes. The first time she had ever seen Zelos Wilder cry. Was it real? Or just a stage illusion?

__

"This one's for you,  
wherever you are.  
To say that nothing's been the same  
since we've been apart.  
This one's for all the love we once knew.  
Like every thing else I have  
this one's for you, oh."

It couldn't be just an illusion. She could see it in his eyes, that expression he always wore when he was sincere. He really missed her?

He looked around the stage, smiling sadly.

__

"I've got it all it seems,  
For all it means to me.  
But I sing of thing I miss  
and things that use to be.  
And I wonder every night  
if you might just miss me too.

And I sing for you.  
I sing for you."

__

I do miss you. Every day, every moment when I'm left to myself. What has happened? I went to visit everyone else, but I never saw you again when we parted, smiling, calling goodbyes.

The words boomed in Sheena's head, and she almost said them. But it was a screen, just a tape. It had already happened, Zelos couldn't hear her. And still he sang, Still seeming to search the crowd, the camera. Was he looking for her?__

"This one's for you,  
where ever I go.  
To say the things I should have said,  
things that you should know.  
This one's to say that all I can do  
Is hope that you will hear me sing  
'cause this one's for you.

This one's for you,  
wherever you are.  
To say that nothing's been the same  
since we've been apart.  
This one's for all the love we once knew.  
Like every thing else I have  
this one's for you, oh."

The music faded. Zelos seemed to come out of a reverie. "If you're out there," he said. "Come back. Please. I miss you. I'm sorry... Sheena."

The tape ended. Sheena wiped tears out of her eyes.


	2. Mandy

__

I remember all my life,  
Raining down as cold as ice.

Sheena stared at the screen silently, lost in thought. _What do I do?_ She thought to herself.

"Was this of any help, Sheena?" the young man who had shown her the video.

"Yes," she said, her gruff tone masking her confusion.

__

A shadow of a man  
a face through a window.

She strode back to her bedroom. Sitting on a stool, she stared around the room. _What do I do?_ She thought again. _He loves me. He said so to the whole world. "Come back," he said. He said it to me, while we travelled, so many times. I just didn't listen. And I... love him. No matter what I may have thought, this is how I feel. I miss him so much..._

His face danced before her eyes, laughing and grinning. His energy, and the solemn look that would cross his face before he said something sweet and sincere. It made her heart ache to even dream about it.

__

Crying in the night,  
the night goes into

morning, just another day.

_Zelos. What should I do? I want to be with you... do you really miss me? Do you really want me back?_

She looked at the wall, and tried to be truthful.

_You know how much I enjoyed being on the journey with you. You saw right through me. I've never had much love for the endless binding tradition. I loved how relaxed it was with all of you. You smiled, you laughed, you told me what you really thought, you told me not to fear. What should I do? I'm torn between two worlds... my home, safe, constant, right, or the world you've offered me. Shining, brilliant. It might be an illusion... but... I would give anything for it._

_Happy people pass my way._

__

"Sheena!" he called with a smile. "You coming or not?"

"I'm coming," Sheena said. She ran a moment to catch up with him.

He looked at her gravely. "Don't be so sad," he said. "Corrine was your friend. He's happy now, wherever he is, because he protected you. Besides, didn't you say he was a summon spirit? I happen to know that Summon Spirits are notoriously stubborn. Do you think he'd go down so easily? He's probably still out there somewhere."

__

Looking in their eyes,  
I see a memory.  
I never realized

how happy you made me, oh Mandy.

__

She stared into the campfire. Butterflies quivered in her stomach.

"I'm going for a walk," she said. Maybe some movement

_would ease her fears. She got up and walked out of the campfire clearing. She looked around the woods. They were lonely and oppressive, no better than staying there at camp. In the distance, she saw a patch of moonlight shining on the ground ahead of her. She walked over to it and sat down, looking up at the stars.___

"What's wrong?" came a voice from behind her.

She turned around to see familiar red hair. "Zelos," she said.

"Well?" he said. "What's worrying you, Sheena?" he sat down beside her, gave her a sweet smile.

Well you came and you gave without taking,  
but I sent you away, oh Mandy.  
well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
and I need you today, oh Mandy.

It had always been Zelos who could tell how she was feeling. He had always smiled and asked her what was wrong. If she didn't tell him, he'd piece it together and almost always get it right. He'd talk to her, even if she gave every sign of ignoring him, and he'd reason out her fears until there was nothing left, or cheer her sadness just with his words.

__

Standing on the edge of time,  
I walked away when love was mine.

Just before they parted, he had offered her the world she had secretly wanted. His. And yet, so sure they'd see each other again, she had said she wanted to go home._ What I wouldn't give go get that offer again, _she thought.

__

Caught up in a world of uphill climbing.  
The tears are in my mind  
and nothing is rhyming, oh Mandy.

Then her thoughts drifted to Corrine, something he had said. "Sheena," he had once said, "If you want something really badly, and you know you want it, then just go for it. It'll all turn out one way or another."

_Just go for it, _she thought.

She sat down at a little table. There was paper and a pen on it. She began to write, pouring all of her feelings and resolutions into the note. She hesitated a moment, then placed it on her table.

__

Well you came and you gave without taking  
but I sent you away, oh Mandy.  
Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
and I need you today, oh Mandy.

She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulders. She put in her element cards, an extra robe, some food, and a book. Then she walked out of the room, knowing she could full well be punished for what she was doing.

__

Yesterday's a dream, I face the morning,  
crying on the breeze  
the pain is calling, oh Mandy.

_Zelos,_ she thought, _let's hope you're really waiting for me._

__

Well you came and you gave without taking  
but I sent you away, oh Mandy  
well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
and I need you.

__

'Cause here I come.


	3. Miracle

Sheena looked at the door nervously. "Well, they said he would be here. I better try. I came all the way here to see him, and if I chicken out now, I won't be able to live with myself."

She put her hand on the doorknob and opened it up. There was a long hall. She began to walk down it.

Suddenly, her way was barred by a man dressed in security clothes. "Sorry, miss, but only show personnel are allowed beyond this point."

"I need to talk to Zelos," she said.

"No unauthorized personnel allowed past this point," he said stubbornly.

"... and we're doing For You again. I refuse to give up, she's going to hear it sometime," said Zelos, as he walked around the corner, deep in conversation with a woman in a severe suit. His eyes flashed past the security guard, and then he did a double take and looked back. "What's going on here?"

"It's nothing, just this girl-" said the guard. But Zelos wasn't listening to him. He stared at Sheena, wide eyed.

"Sheena?" he said.

"Hello, Zelos," Sheena said.

"You're back!" said Zelos. He raced over, casually shoving aside the security guard, and hugged her. "I missed you, Sheena," he said.

"And I you," she replied.

"Did you get my message?" He asked. "I mean, did you hear me?"

"Your concert?" she asked. To his nod, she replied, "Yes. The Mizuho intelligence network was monitoring the broadcast. I was shown a tape..."

"And you're back... to stay?" he asked, hope in his eyes.

"Probably," she said. "I'm most likely going to be punished for sneaking out when I go to Mizuho."

"You snuck out of Mizuho for me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I missed you. A lot."

After the long hug, Zelos released her. He turned to the woman in the suit. "I think there's going to be a change of plans," he said. "Remember that song I prepared a long time ago, but never sang?"

"Absolutely," she said, smiling. "I would assume this is who you were looking for, then?"

"Yep," said Zelos.

The woman raced off. "I'm just getting ready for the show," said Zelos. "... do you mind watching?"

"Not at all," Sheena said. "I would enjoy it."

Zelos smiled. "Excellent," he said. He turned to the security guard. "I assume that can be arranged?"

"Yes," he said.

The man led Sheena to the concert hall. He set up a chair in the front row, just for her. "Thank you," she said, sitting down.

A few minutes later, Zelos came out on the stage to applause. He sang a few songs, all with a feeling of affection running through them. Looking in his eyes, Sheena saw the energy and love of life she had remembered from Zelos, the only thing that had been missing from his video.

Suddenly, at the end of one of his softer songs, his head snapped up, his eyes sparkling even more than usual.

"I believe anyone who has listened to a concert of mine has heard the story of the girl I'm looking for. Well," he smiled, "I don't need to look anymore. She's right here." The music started playing, and Zelos, looking straight at her once again, started singing.

__

"You wouldn't believe where I've been  
the cities and towns I been in.  
From Boston to Denver  
and every town in between.

The people they all look the same,  
only the names have been changed.  
But now that you're here again,  
I'll tell you what I believe!

It's a miracle  
A true blue spectacle  
A miracle come true  
We're together, baby, I was going crazy'till the miracle  
Came through  
Now you're here, and my arms are around you  
And baby, there'll be  
Dancing in the streets!  
For the miracle  
A true blue spectacle  
The miracle is you!"

He walked, a bounce in his step, down to the edge of the stage. He walked down the front row, smiling. When he reached her chair, he held out a hand. When she looked at him like he was insane, he laughed and pulled her to her feet, danced with her up onto the stage.

__

"I never knew you looked so good,  
I never knew any one could.  
I must have been crazy  
to ever had gone away!

__

I almost for got what it's like,  
holding you near me at night.  
But now that I'm home again  
you know that I'm home to stay!

Cause it's a miracle,  
a true blue spectacle,  
a miracle come true.  
We're together baby, I was going crazy  
'till the miracle came through,  
now you're here and I'm feeling so good.  
And baby there'll be  
dancin' in the streets!  
For the miracle,  
a true blue spectacle,  
The miracle is you!"

"Sheena," he said to her, quietly. "I'm sorry for anything I've ever done to hurt you. Didn't you see? I can't live without you. All my songs were about you. Especially this one. I wrote it to sing to you, if For You worked and you came back. Please, stay with me."

"You idiot, loudmouthed, flashy ex-chosen," she said, laughing. "Of course I will!"

Zelos punched the air in triumph, laughing out loud. "Yes!" he said. Then he hugged her.

__

"Now you're here and my arms are around you  
And baby they'll be dancing in the streets,They'll be dancing in the streets,  
Dancing in the streets!

For the miracle,  
A true blue spectacle,  
The miracle is you!  
Hey, the miracle is you!  
The miracle is you!"

And the show was over. They stood backstage, hugging, oblivious to the chaos around them.

"Sheena," he said. "I trapped you, didn't I? If you want to go back to Mizuho, I'll understand."

"I came all the way here, Zelos. I am not going back now."

He laughed again. "Thank you, Sheena. Hey... it IS a miracle. One song brought back what meant the most to me in the whole world." And he held her close.

"One song made me realize just how stupid it was to stay apart," said Sheena.

"One song," said Zelos. "That could be a song! We could sing it together!" Then he paused. "That is... if you want to..."

"Nothing would make me happier," said Sheena. "Nothing at all."


End file.
